cliff_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Industrial
The Industrial Tab of buildings are more important late game. They are the industry of your cliff. Of course, they do not cope well with ecology so be cautious at placing many of them. Most industry buildings are large buildings, taking up an entire square. Early Game Industry Matter Mine Your first industry building will be the matter mine. The name is simple as it literally means a mine of matter. Like most other industry buildings, it takes up a entire square of space. Matter as you know is one of the most important things in the game since it is what everything is made up of. Since you always need a constant supply of matter to run other industry buildings such as factories and airports, this should be your first industry building. Don't make too many though. It still does reduce Ecology. Airport An airport provides the ability to make more drones. The more drones you have, the quicker you can move things. There are other types of drones you don't start with like large cargo drones and zeppelins. However, this ability is not free. It requires batteries, engines, and matter. You also require the time to make them. The airport is also expensive in matter to make. Trading Portal This allows you to trade with the orbital station for cryptocurrency. Not mention you could also order goods from the orbital station. It is one of the main ways to get cryptocurrency. However, you'd better have plenty of energy. The trading portal eats up energy. It also costs lots of matter and only works in the daytime. Unlike many other industry buildings, it does not reduce ecology. Mid Game Recycling Plant A recycling plant is very useful during fires and other destructive disasters. It recycles the debris back into matter. However, the ratio of matter and debris comes out to 1:2 meaning that you don't get all the matter back and making it only useful when there is a massive earthquake/fire/nuclear disaster that destroys many buildings. Always make sure to have at least one of these so that debris doesn't pile up in the storage. This is not needed for game play and can be classified as an extra building. The recycling plant also reduces ecology. Factories There are four types of factories. Three of the four types can be turned into salon shops to increase the production rate by four after a certain amount of things produced and only if it produces one thing. You can have a factory produce multiple items at the cost of factory points. A factory starts off with two factory points. * Engine Factory: The engine factory produces engines to make drones. It cannot turn into a salon shop. * Appliance Factory: This creates appliances to make people happy. It can be turned into a salon shop. * Electronics Factory: Same as appliance factory, but produces electronics. * Furniture Factory: Same as appliance factory, but produces furniture. Late Game Mega Matter Mine The Mega Matter Mine is extremely awesome at digging up matter. It is the same size as the regular matter mine too. However, there is one big problem with it. Actually, there are two. The first is that it costs so much matter. The second is that it reduces ecology by four times the amount as the matter mine (16). That is why it is late game. Trade Shuttle This takes up three small squares. It can trade with the orbital city and also with the other cities. However, it requires uranium. You are probably not going to build a uranium mine early on. Because of that, the trade shuttle is only for late game use. It does not reduce ecology. Bridge The bridge's only purpose is to connect cities. It trades with other cities like the trade shuttle, but cannot go to the orbital station. However, the bridge can transport workers. Let's say City A has a shortage of workers. It cannot work it's factories unless it takes productivity off of it's farms. City B has many unemployed workers. City B decides to send it's unemployed workers to City A. This works out for both cities. Tips and Tricks * Did you know that you need to have enough housing in City A to receive the workers from City B? * Mega Matter Mine is four times as efficient as the regular version. * There are also many upgrades to matter mine that are not listed here.